The invention relates to edible fat substitutes which include shredded carbohydrate gel particles.
Prior to the present invention, it was believed that in order to simulate a fat sensation in the mouth, that carbohydrate particles had to be substantially spheroidal in shape and had to have a mean diameter particle size distribution between about 0.1 micron and about 2 microns (.mu.) with less than about 2% of the number of particles exceeding 3.mu.. The particles also had to be non-aggregated. If the carbohydrate particles meet these criteria, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,946 teaches that they will exhibit the substantially smooth organoleptic character of an oil-in-water emulsion and could be used to replace all or a portion of the fat or cream in food products such as ice cream, yogurt, salad dressings, mayonnaise, cream, cream cheese, other cheeses, sour cream, sauces, icings, whipped toppings, frozen confections, milk, coffee whiteners, and spreads. PCT publication no. WO 89/12403 also discloses that a fat-like mouthfeel can result from carbohydrate particles having a substantially spheroidal shape with a mean diameter distribution in the range of from about 0.1 to about 4 microns, with less than about 2% of the total number of particles larger than about 5.mu.. However, this publication demonstrated, in Example 5, the criticality of the particle sizes in an alginate product by showing that the product was found to provide some powdery character upon swallowing as a consequence of the larger particle volume weighted mean equivalent diameter for alginate of Example 5 verses that for konjak in Example 3. Further, this publication demonstrates the need for specialized equipment (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,396), or specialized separation to obtain the correct particle range (i.e., sieving and centrifugation), or multiple passes through a very high pressure homogenizer (ten times at greater than or equal to 9,000 psig). Also, this prior art demonstrates an overall low yield (i.e., 10% yield in Example 3).
A need exists in the food industry for an improved fat simulating substance for which strict size and shape control of the particles is not required. Hence, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a fat-simulating composition which does not rely on strict particle size and shape control, or specialized equipment or processes, while being readily producable in a high yield.